


Letter In The Locker

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [17]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blackmail, Coming Out, Forced coming out, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Wendy is super supportive, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, malnutrition mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Kenny finds a note in her locker. Well, she was waiting to say what needed to be said anyways.(Whumptober Day 17: Blackmail)(All characters are aged up for a high school setting.)
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick & Wendy Testaburger
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 17





	Letter In The Locker

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blackmail, forced coming out, malnutrition mention

Luckily, Kenny decided to take a break that night, since 90% of her missing assignments were now completed and turned in. She also luckily didn't have to work, which was nice because it meant that she probably could get some sleep.

Also luckily for her, Wendy had invited her over for a bit of a sleepover. Kenny accepted of course, as she had really missed out on key parts of what her childhood could have been had she not been so in denial about her gender.

So fair, it was 10pm, and Wendy had already spent about $200 on new clothes for Kenny as well as about $150 in makeup. Kenny, of course, was shocked by this. She really had no need for new clothes in the past, seeing as she didn’t exactly grow very much compared to her peers because of a poor home life and inadequate resources.

On top of that, Wendy had even more stuff to give her. It was all of her old clothes from about 5th grade onwards. There was also some older makeup and brushes, mainly products that Wendy didn’t use anymore.

The strangest thing that had happened that night was when Kenny tried on the dress that Wendy had worn to the homecoming dress in 6th grade and it fit her perfectly. 

To compliment the dress, Wendy decided to do her makeup with the old stuff she was gifted. Kenny did a few parts herself, like the mascara and the blush. Wendy had no problem helping with everything else, and at the end of the night, Kenny looked like a princess. 

* * *

The next day, upon arriving at school, Kenny found a note on the inside of her locker. Curious, she opened the note in public, and what was inside shocked her.

There was a photo of her doing her mascara at Wendy’s house, the hood of her parka resting on her shoulders. Upon turning the picture over, there was something written in Sharpie:

“Explain yourself or I will, and it won’t be pretty.”

She sneered, not too phased that someone would attempt to blackmail her. 

What shocked her were the initials at the end of the writing.

SS.

What exactly would Butters’ dad get out of blackmailing a 16-year old?

“Hey, Kenny? What do you have there?”

She looked up and found Butters, looking curiously at the photo.

“Butters? Was your dad doing anything… strange last night?”

“Yep. He was writing something on the back of a photo he took, and then he went to the school at like 11pm.”

“...why would your dad want to blackmail a 16 year old? I mean, I know he’s a shitty person, but jeez.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty fucky.” Butters agreed. 

“Let’s just get it over with…”

* * *

At lunch, Butters pulled out his cell phone and began filming.

“May I have everyone’s attention, please?”

Everyone in the room turned to Kenny.

“Now, some of you may have noticed that I’ve been acting… different. Well, I finally found myself after years of trying to hide it. Turns out… I’m transgender. Now, you can still call me Kenny, it’s a cute nickname anyways, but I now use she/her pronouns.”

The room was silent. Kenny moved away from her table and motioned to Butters to turn the camera off.

“Yeah, we figured as much.” Jimmy said out of nowhere.

“Cool. Thanks for letting me know.” Nichole said sweetly.

The cafeteria quickly turned into a more positive environment, and Kenny finally felt like she had a solid foundation of acquaintances.

* * *

Later that day, Butters sent the video to his dad.


End file.
